


Diapers, Dread, and a Homemade Sword

by WizScooter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Up, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizScooter/pseuds/WizScooter
Summary: Steven and Connie have a baby on the way!





	Diapers, Dread, and a Homemade Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Shut up and let me write my uncreative fluff okay?

“I guess this means training is out of the question.” Connie stared at the test, not quite sure what to think.

“At least for the next 9 months or so.” Steven chimed in, smile spread across his face.

“Most likely longer than that. It could take months before I’ll be back in full condition, and I’ll have the baby to take care of.”

“Right.” He frowned, realization finally dawning on him. “Uh, Connie?”

“I’m sure it can wait, though. We haven’t had any real threats for years, and besides-“

“Connie!” Steven exclaimed.

She looked at him. “What’s wrong?” She asked, seeing his apparent worry.

“It’s just... my mom gave up her life to have me...”

“And you’re worried you’ll have to do the same thing.” Connie sighed. “I should have thought about that earlier. Look, Steven, I think you’ll be fine.”

“Really?”

“I think that if you were going to... give up your gem, it would have happened already.”

He blushed. “Oh. Right. I dunno how that would even work.”

“We can’t know for sure until they’re born, but at least for now, we’re fine. We want this baby, right?”

He nodded, his smile returning. “Yeah.”

“Then it’s not a big deal.” She paused. “Well, it’s kinda a big deal. Actually, it’s a really big deal.” She grinned. “We’re having a baby! We’re going to need so much stuff! A crib, diapers, clothes, food, more diapers- And we definitely need to get a good doctor...”

Steven gasped, jumping up from his seat on the couch. “We need to tell everyone!”

Connie pushed herself up, though a bit more carefully than she would normally have. “There’s already a group training with Pearl at the Sky Arena. We could just tell them all at once.”

“Oh yeah, they were kinda waiting for us.” Steven thought for a moment. “Most of them still don’t really understand human stuff, though. And I kinda want some backup before telling Pearl.”

Connie grimaced slightly. “Right... we could tell our parents? Although, I kinda want some backup for that, too.”

“Same here. Maybe Garnet or Amethyst, though?” He suggested. “They seem the least likely to freak out.”

“Yeah, Garnet probably already knows.”

Steven groaned. “They’re doing stuff in the Kindergarten, though! That would be weird.”

“What’s wrong with- Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, maybe it could be symbolic?”

Steven sighed. “I just need someone with no emotional baggage, you know?”

“Like a practice run.”

“Exactly! And then we can tell the others.”

Connie smiled. “I think I know just the guy.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
